staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2002
thumb|left 7.00 Agrolinia - magazyn 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Plemię 19 - serial prod. angielskiej 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.05 5-10-15 - program dla młodych widzów 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia - Mała Księga Dżungli - serial anim. 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Trzymajmy się razem - serial 10.50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 11.15 To niesamowite! - serial prod. USA 11.40 Program publicystyczny 12.10 Lasy i ludzie - magazyn 12.30 Co Pani na to? - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.40 Zwierzęta świata - Zdolność przetrwania 6-ost. - serial dok. prod. izraelskiej 14.10 Nicole wzywa pomocy - film fabularny prod. USA 15.40 Sekrety zdrowia - Dzieci na ... receptę - magazyn 16.00 Między nami - talk-show 16.30 Moda na sukces 1769 - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania - serial TVP 18.05 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka - Przygody ośliczki Tosi - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - film fab. prod. USA 22.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 22.55 Krew bohaterów - film fab. prod. USA-australijskiej 0.25 Kino w podróży - Nic o Robercie - film fabularny prod. francuskiej 2.05 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 14 - Kara za grzechy - serial prod. USA 2.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:50 Studio urody 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 91; serial TVP; powt. 08:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Karb, jastrząb, ostrów, cudzysłów; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:00 50 lat TVP; Janusz Cegiełła - "Żywoty instrumentów"; . 09:30 Komputer i świat - magazyn 10:00 Wędrówki z dinozaurami; Ballada o Wielkim Alu cz. II; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10:30 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:50 Arka Noego; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:15 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial animowany prod. USA 11:35 Żeglarz Mórz Południowych; Raider of the South seas; 1998 film przygodowy prod. nzl./kan (110'); reż: Chris Bailey; wyk: Martin Henderson, Rachel Crowther, Andy Anderson, Roy Billing 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 458 - Piekło księdza Leskiego; telenowela TVP 15:05 Przed Wami - BIG CYC !!!; koncert zespołu 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 17:00 Cygański Cyrk Wolności; film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Wirus przemocy; (Virus of Violence); film dokumentalny prod. USA 20:00 "Statek Szalony", czyli płyniemy do Europy; cz. 1; widowisko kabaretowe stereo; wyk: Ewa Kolasińska, Bartosz Żukowski, Viola Arlaak, Łukasz Żurek, kabarety: Pirania, Klika, gość specjalny Golec uOrkiestra 21:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Montana; 1997 film akcji prod. USA (93') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Jennifer Leitzes; wyk: Kyra Sedgwick, Stanley Tucci, Robbie Coltrane, Robin Tunney, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Ethan Embry 00:15 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 02:00 Muzyka na dobranoc; Shakin' Dudi po latach; recital zespołu Shakin' Dudi 02:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.30 Niefortunna czarownica - serial animowany 7.00 Bajki Hektora - serial animowany 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 7.55 Wiadomości sportowe 8.00 Puls stolicy 8.15 Nasz gość 8.25 Pogoda 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 8.45 Kulturalny wywiad 8.55 5 minut o... 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 9.45 Królowa Bona - serial fabularny prod. polskiej 10.45 Rycerze i rabusie - serial fabularny 11.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11.45 Rozrywka 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.45 Moto Świat 13.15 Reportaż tygodnia 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Lizzie McGuire - serial fabularny prod. USA 14.15 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Telenowyny 14.50 Kwartet 15.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.55 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956 16.05 Muzyka na żywo 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 50 lat TVP: Dom - serial TVP 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Wiadomości kuriera 21.50 Sport 22.00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22.30 Kurier 23.00 Telekurier nocą 23.50 Sport 1.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Muzykogranie 6.55 Twój lekarz oraz Wystarczy chcieć 7.25 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 7.55 Jednorożec Kleo 16 8.25 Psotny Bill 39 8.55 Hugo 9.30 Power Rangers 256 9.55 Hitmania 10.50 We śnie - USA (1998) 12.30 Sissi - Niemcy-Austria (1955) 14.30 Promenada sukcesu 15.10 4x4 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 49 16.25 Apetyt na miłość 3 37 16.55 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 23 17.50 Asy z klasy 34 18.45 Informacje i Sport 19.15 Kuba Wojewódzki 12 20.10 BAR - Gorące krzesła - widowisko rozrywkowe 21.20 Szpital na perypetiach 10 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 BAR - wyniki 22.15 Życzenie śmierci - USA (1974) 0.00 Bar bez cenzury 2.10 Sissi - Niemcy-Austria (1955) thumb|left 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Animaniacy 58/65- serial anim. 8.05 Action Man 9/26 - serial anim. 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 Telegra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.30 Usterka - serial fab.-dok. 13.00 Chicago - serial fab.-dok. 13.30 Łowcy skarbów 22-ost. - serial przygodowy USA 14.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Agent 6 17.20 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 17.50 13 Posterunek 8- serial, Polska 18.30 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 We dwoje - prog. rozrywkowy 21.20 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Renegaci - film sensacyjny USA 0.20 Kasia i Tomek 22 - serial 0.50 Niebezpieczny dotyk - film USA 2.40 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina 6.30 Przygody Maxa i Molly 7.00 V Max 7.30 Ginący ryś 8.30 Gęsia skórka 9.00 Przygody Maxa i Molly 9.30 Przy- gody Rin Tin Tina 10.00 Menażeria (17) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 M.A.S.H. (8) - serial kom. USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (8) - serial kom. USA 12.00 Głębia. Mieszkańcy otchłani (1) - film dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura - kom. USA, 1931 (82 min) 15.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 16.00 Herkules (8) - serial fantast. USA 16.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (20) - serial przygod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Magiczne lustro - film fantast. USA, 1996 (83 min) 19.30 Gęsia skórka (11) - se- rial dla młodzieży kanad. 20.00 Historia z Los Angeles - kom. USA, 1991 (91 min) 21.55 Na wirażu (20) - serial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23.15 Drogówka 23.45 Wagary - horror USA, 1989 (87 min) 1.35 Przestrzeń umysłu (1) - koncert 2.35 Muzyczny VIP 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.25 Telesklep 7.55 He-man i władcy wszechświata 8.20 Zorro 8.45 Przygoda z mumią - film przygod. USA, 1997 10.30 (na żywo) łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.35 Przez Pacyfik - film przygod. USA, 1942 (110 min) 13.30 Zatoka Marlina 2 (4/21) - serial przygod. USA 14.30 Tenbit GSM 15.00 Styl - magazyn mody 15.30 Czynnik PSI (20/22) - serial SF kanad. 16.25 (na żywo) łamislówka - teleturniej 17.20 Rodzinna wycieczka - film obycz. USA (powt.) 19.05 Asy wywiadu (3/13) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Zakładnik z wyboru - kom, USA, 1994 (110 min) 21.50 Superspece - kom. SF USA (powt.) 23.25 Miłosna przygoda - thriller erotyczny USA, 1993 (96 min) 1.10 Feliks - przyjaciel na całe życie (2,3/15) - serial obycz. niem. 2.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 103 - Zawodowy pechowiec; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Język polski w Belgii; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Wiwat Waza; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 25/26 - Mistrz iluzji; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 09:30 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior cz. 2 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Piwny smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:20 Klan; odc. 618; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 619; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 620; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Yad Vashem - Imię wieczyste i niezniszczalne; reportaż Macieja Zakrockiego 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polskie drogi; odc. 11 - W obronie własnej; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska 14:55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Dziki Mietek - polski szaman; reportaż 15:20 Święta wojna; odc. 27 - Frak; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 103 - Zawodowy pechowiec; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 8 - Otwarcie trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc. 11/52 - Klonogłowy; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:00 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; 1993 komedia prod. polskiej (102'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska 21:40 Takie kino 22:00 Polskie drogi; odc. 11 - W obronie własnej; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 23:45 Brzezina; 1970 film fab. prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Danuta Wodyńska 01:15 Dinusie; odc. 11/52 - Klonogłowy; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 VIP; 1991 film fab. prod. polskiej (111'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Peszek 03:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 103 - Zawodowy pechowiec; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 04:50 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 6/10; serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 05:45 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 8 - Otwarcie trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski; powt. 06:30 Polskie drogi; odc. 11 - W obronie własnej; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 08:15 Zakończenie programu TSR 7:00 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 11:35 C'est pas sorcier: Magazine 12:00 Affaires de gouts: Série documentaire 12:15 Tout le monde aime Raymond: L'invasion 12:45 le 12:45: Informations 13:00 Météo 13:10 Pardonnez-moi: L'interview de Darius Rochebin 13:40 Planete nature: Journée ordinaire chez des animaux extraordinaires: Série documentaire (3/6) 14:35 Commissaire Lea Sommer: Les enfants perdus; Orig: "Die Kommissarin". Régie: Rolf Liccini (D) 15:30 Frasier: Ethiques en toc 16:10 C'est mon choix: Talk-show 17:40 De si de la: Divertissement populaire 18:05 Caméra café: Le Vigile / Batman 18:15 Les intrus: Série documentaire (5/12) 18:45 Météo régionale 18:55 Le fond de la corbeille: Divertissement 19:20 Loterie suisse a numéros 19:30 le 19:30: Informations 20:00 Météo 20:05 Le fond de la corbeille: Divertissement 20:25 Qu'est-ce qui fait rire...: Divertissement 21:10 Les sous-doués en vacances Komedia Régie: Claude Zidi (F 1982) 22:50 New York 911: Qui dit vrai? 23:40 Les anges ne dorment pas Thriller Orig: "Angels Don't Sleep Here". Régie: Paul Cade (USA 2000) 1:10 le 19:30: Informations 1:40 Le fond de la corbeille: Divertissement 2:00 Le fond de la corbeille: Divertissement 2:15 le 22:30 sport: Magazine 2:45 TextVision 2:50 Intermede TF 1 6:45 TF 1 infos: Informations 6:55 Shopping Avenue matin: Magazine 7:40 Télévitrine: Magazine 8:05 Téléshopping: Magazine 8:57 Météo 9:00 TF! Jeunesse: Dessins animés 11:10 30 millions d'amis: Magazine 11:55 Météo 12:05 Attention a la marche: Jeu 12:45 A vrai dire: Magazine 12:50 Météo 13:00 Journal: Informations 13:25 Reportages: Magazine 14:00 Les dessous de Palm Beach: De l'huile sur le feu; Régie: Martin Wood (USA) 14:50 Alerte a Malibu: Affaire de c$oeur; Régie: Georg Fenady (USA) 15:45 Will & Grace: C'est beau l'amitié; (USA) 16:15 Invisible Man: De fil en aiguille; Régie: Bill L. Norton (USA) 17:05 Sous le soleil: Une insoutenable vérité; Régie: Eric Summer (F) 18:10 Star Academy: Divertissement 18:55 Le maillon faible: Jeu 19:52 L'$oeil du photographe 19:55 Météo 20:00 Journal: Informations 20:35 C.L.A.C.: L'actualité des coulisses 20:40 Résultat des courses 20:45 Météo 20:50 Star Academy: Divertissement 23:10 New York, section criminelle: Tous les moyens sont bons; Régie: Jean de Segonzac (USA) 0:00 New York, section criminelle: La toile maudite; Régie: David Platt (USA) 0:55 C.L.A.C.: L'actualité des coulisses 1:00 Météo 1:05 Les coups d'humour: Divertissement 1:40 Helmut Lotti - Mon hommage a Elvis Presley 2:25 Reportages: Magazine 2:50 Ernest Leardée ou le roman de la Biguine: Documentaire 3:50 Histoires naturelles: Documentaire TV 5 France 6:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 6:10 Météo 6:15 Ici Bla Bla 7:00 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 8:00 Journal Radio Canada: Informations 8:25 M't'o 8:30 Cornemuse 9:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 9:05 Archimede: Magazine scientifique 9:45 Le dessous des cartes 10:00 TV5 Journal 10:15 Mission 414 10:30 Re-7 11:00 Va savoir: Magazine 11:30 Génie en herbe 12:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 12:05 Reflets Sud: Magazine 13:00 Journal belge: Informations 13:30 Acoustic 14:00 TV5 Journal 14:10 Météo 14:15 Freres et flics: "Paparazzi" (3); Régie: Bruno Guantillon (France 1998) 15:05 Au coeur de la loi: "Echange de bons procédés" (3); Régie: Denis Malleval (France/Etats-Unis 1998) 16:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 16:15 TV 5, l'invité: Entretien 16:30 Sport Africa: Magazine 17:05 Pyramide: Jeu 17:30 Questions pour un champion: Jeu de connaissances 18:00 TV5 Journal 18:15 Envoyé spécial: Magazine 20:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 20:05 D Ťdesignť 20:30 Journal France 2: Informations 21:00 Mahomet: La révélation 22:00 TV5 Journal 22:15 Rastignac ou les ambitieux (3/4); Régie: Alain Tasma (F) 23:50 Journal suisse: Informations 0:20 JTA (Afrique) 0:30 TV 5, l'invité: Entretien 0:45 Soluble dans l'air 1:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 1:05 Documentaire découverte ou animalier 2:00 Journal de TV5 2:20 Culture et dépendances 3:59 Intermede Rai Due 6:00 Animalibri: Rubrica dedicata ai libri 6:05 Anima: Rubrica culturale 6:15 Buongiorno Auckland 6:45 Mattina in famiglia 10:25 Sulla via di Damasco: Rubrica di approfondimento culturale e spirituale 11:05 Strega per amore: Jeannie va alle Hawaii 11:30 Mezzogiorno in famiglia 13:00 TG 2 13:25 Dribbling: Rubrica sportiva 14:00 Top of the Pops: Il meglio della musica italiana ed internazionale 15:00 Felicity: Candidato a sorpresa 15:40 Meteo 2 15:45 Animeclub: Strange Dawn: La voce che chiama il risveglio; Shingo Kawamoto (J 2000) 16:15 Aspettando Disney Club: Programma per ragazzi 17:50 Art Attack 18:15 Sereno variabile: Programma di viaggi, turismo, ambiente e curiosita 19:00 Meteo 2 19:05 Largo Winch: Progetto artico 20:00 Popeye 20:20 Il lotto alle otto 20:30 TG 2 20:55 Nel segno del giallo: Il tocco della morte Thriller "Fleming III - Wer schön sein will, muss sterben". Daniel Helfer (D 2001) 22:45 Sport 2 sera 23:20 TG 2 - Dossier: Attualita politica e sociale 0:05 TG 2 0:20 Meteo 2 0:30 Aspettando la Coppa America 1:00 Vela: Louis Vuitton Cup M6 6:45 M 6 Kid: Emission jeunesse 8:55 M 6 boutique: Emission de télé-achat 10:10 Hit Machine: Emission musicale 11:35 Fan de: Emission musicale 12:04 C'est quand meme mieux sans la clope 12:05 Popstars: Feuilleton-vérité 13:20 Agence tous risques: La guerre des taxis; Régie: Gilbert Shilton (USA) 14:15 FX, effets spéciaux: la série: Le mauvais $oeil; (USA) 15:05 Sliders, les mondes paralleles: Un monde d'envahisseurs; Régie: Richard Compton (USA) 16:00 Zorro: "Le gai cavalier" (55); Régie: Lewis R Foster (USA 1957) 16:30 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir: Requiem; (GB) 17:25 Amicalement votre: Le lendemain matin; (GB) 18:30 Caméra café: (F) 19:05 Turbo: Magazine 19:50 Warning: Magazine 19:52 Coupe de l'America: Coupe de l'America 19:54 Six minutes / Météo 20:04 C'est quand meme mieux sans la clope 20:05 Plus de Popstars: Magazine 20:39 Faire simple 20:40 Cinésix: L'actualité cinématographique de la semaine 20:50 Disparue dans la nuit (1/2); Orig: "Gone in The Night". Régie: Bill W.L. Norton (USA 1996) 22:40 Disparue dans la nuit (2/2); Orig: "Gone in The Night". Régie: Bill W.L. Norton (USA 1996) 0:15 Sex and the City: Comment j'ai perdu la tete; (USA) 0:50 Sex and the City :J'en ai vraiment marre; (USA) 1:25 Petites histoires entre amants: Fantasmes 1:54 Météo 1:55 Drole de scene: Divertissement 2:25 M 6 Music: Les Nuits de M 6 TSR 2 7:00 Euronews: Informations 8:00 Masters Cup: Demi-finales 11:45 Coupe de l'America: 1/4 de finale, 4e régate 12:10 Svizra rumantscha: Cuntrasts 12:35 TSR dialogue: Entretien 12:45 Cinémagie: Magazine 13:10 Friends: Celui qui passait un entretien d'embauche 13:30 Jesse: Un nouveau boulot 13:50 Documentaire suisse: Transboreal: Documentaire 14:40 Manguinnis, flic ou voyou: Un ange 15:20 Les repentis: Réunion de famille; Orig: "Once a Thief" 16:05 Les sept mercenaires: Accusé a tort; (USA 1997) Orig: "The Magnificent Seven" 16:50 72 heures: La belle du scorpion; Régie: Eric Woreth (F 2001) 17:40 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 18:40 Vidéomachine: Hit-parade vidéo 19:10 Le Big Mohoj Show: Emission interactive 19:30 Le francais avec Victor: Lecons: Un taxi / A l'aéroport 20:05 La demoiselle d'Avignon (4/13); Régie: Michel Wyn (F 1972) 20:30 Les brigades du Tigre: Le crime du sultan; Régie: Victor Vicas (F 1974) 21:25 Arsene Lupin: La demeure mystérieuse; Régie: Jean-Pierre Desagnat (F 1973) 22:30 le 22:30 sport: Magazine 23:00 Coupe de l'America: Coupe de l'America 23:25 Championnat de Suisse: Fribourg Gottéron - Lausanne 23:55 Festival de jazz de Montreux: Concert 0:45 TextVision 0:50 Intermede TV 5 Europe 6:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 6:15 Ici Bla-Bla: Emission jeunesse 6:30 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 8:00 Journal Radio Canada: Informations 8:30 Cornemuse: Emission jeunesse 9:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 9:05 Archimede: Magazine scientifique 9:45 Mission 414: Emission jeunesse 10:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 10:15 Paroles de clips: Vidéo-clips 10:30 Re-7 11:00 Génies en herbe: Jeu interscolaire 11:45 Le dessous des cartes: Magazine géopolitique 12:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 12:05 Reflets Sud: Magazine 13:00 Journal belge: Informations 13:30 Acoustic: Magazine 14:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 14:15 Dossier: Disparus: "Neda" (3/12); Régie: Philippe Lefebvre (F 1998) 15:00 Dossier: Disparus: "Cyril" (4/12); Régie: Philippe Lefebvre (F 1998) 16:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 16:15 TV 5, l'invité: Entretien 16:30 Sport Africa: Magazine 17:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 17:05 Pyramide: Jeu-quiz 17:30 Questions pour un champion: Jeu de connaissances 18:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 18:15 Envoyé spécial: Magazine 20:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 20:05 "D" Design: Emission sur la mode 20:30 Rugby: France - Nouvelle Zélande, 1re mi-temps 21:15 Journal TV 5: Informations 21:25 Rugby: France - Nouvelle Zélande, 2e mi-temps 22:10 Journal France 2: Informations 22:40 Au c$oeur de la loi: "Fin de peine" (1/6); Régie: Denis Malleval (F 1998) 23:35 Journal suisse: Informations 0:05 Journal d'Afrique: Informations 0:20 Programme selon annonce 0:45 Soluble dans l'air (SODA): Magazine 1:05 Tout le monde en parle: Talk-show 3:30 "D" Design: Emission sur la mode CANAL+ 7:05 Łapu capu 7:15 Minisport + 7:25 Diabelski młyn 8:00 Teletubbies odc. 142; (Wielka Brytania 1997) 8:25 Godzina za godziną Film obyczajowy Reżyseria: Roman Załuski (Polska 1974) 9:50 Bernardyn Komedia Org: "San Bernardo". Reżyseria: Joan Potau (Hiszpania 2000) 11:35 Kierunek Mars odc. 2/3 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 13:30 Aktualności filmowe 14:00 Aktualności 14:30 Łapu capu 14:40 Mały Liam Dramat Org: "Liam". Reżyseria: Stephen Frears (Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy/Francja 2000) 16:10 Deser: Pavana dla anioła 16:25 Król Ralph Komedia Org: "King Ralph". Scenariusz i reżyseria: David S. Ward (USA 1991) 18:00 Robert Redford - Sundance Kid 18:50 Stracone zachody miłości Komedia Org: "Love's Labour's Lost". Reżyseria: Kenneth Branagh (USA 2000) 20:25 Liga włoska 22:30 Wróg u bram Dramat Org: "Enemy at the Gates". Reżyseria: Jean-Jacques Annaud (USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2001) 0:40 Zbrodnia w klubie Chippendales Film kryminalny Org: "The Chippendales Murder". Reżyseria: Eric Bross (USA 2000) 2:10 Wiarołomni Dramat Org: "Trolösa". Reżyseria: Liv Ullman (Finlandia/Norwegia/Szwecja 2001) HBO 6:30 Gwiezdny pył Film 8:10 Bezsenność w Seattle Komedia 9:55 Zaduszki Film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Premiera: W pustyni i w puszczy Film przygodowy 11:10 Taniec nocy letniej Film obyczajowy 13:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood Program dokumentalny 13:45 Ojciec panny młodej Komedia 15:30 Niekończąca się opowieść - Baśnie Film 17:10 Cinema, cinema Program kulturalny 17:35 Tzatziki Film 19:00 Agent XXL Komedia 20:35 Na planie Program dokumentalny 21:00 HBO na stojaka - Przeboje 2000 Rozrywka 22:00 Premiera: Mystery, Alaska Komedia 23:55 Straszny film Komedia 1:20 Lśnienie Horror 3:20 Żyć nie umierać Film sensacyjny Polonia 1 6:40 Przyjaciele Film animowany 7:30 Cyrk Rozrywka 8:00 Top shop Program reklamowy 12:10 Stoliczku nakryj się Informacje 12:40 Na gorącym uczynku Rozrywka 13:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:00 Grunt to rodzinka Serial komediowy 19:30 Helena i chłopcy Serial 20:00 Kobiety mafii Dramat 21:50 Bitwa o Rosję Film dokumentalny 23:00 Seks - kulisy Erotyka 23:10 Co za szok Erotyka 23:20 Seks - kulisy Erotyka 23:35 Seksplozja Erotyka 23:45 Eros Plaza Erotyka 0:00 Seks laski Erotyka 0:20 Podglądacz Erotyka 0:40 Penetrator Informacje 0:50 Playboy Erotyka 1:25 Playboy Erotyka 1:55 XXX Show Erotyka 2:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata Erotyka 2:30 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka Polsat 2 6:00 Informacje Wiadomości 6:15 Graffiti Informacje 6:30 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 6:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 7:00 V-max Informacje 7:05 Piłkarski salon Magazyn piłkarski 8:00 Muzyka polska Rozrywka 10:00 Hitmania Muzyka 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 12:00 V-max Informacje 12:30 Kalambury Rozrywka 13:00 Aficionado Muzyka 14:00 Bumerang Informacje 14:30 Zamek czarodziejów Teleturniej dla dzieci 15:00 Muzykogranie Muzyka 15:55 TV market Informacje 16:10 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Przygody Leona H. Kabaret i satyra 17:00 Kinomaniak Program kulturalny 17:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 17:45 Dziennik Wiadomości 18:00 Na każdy temat Rozmowa 19:00 TV market Informacje 19:15 Informacje Wiadomości 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 20:00 Zerwane więzi Rozmowa 20:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 21:00 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 21:30 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 21:55 Adam i Ewa Serial obyczajowy 22:20 TV market Informacje 22:35 Fundacja Polsat Informacje 23:00 Kinomaniak Program kulturalny 23:30 Przygody Leona H. Kabaret i satyra 0:00 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 0:30 Na każdy temat Talkshow 1:30 TV market Informacje 1:45 Informacje Wiadomości 2:00 Promenada sukcesu Talkshow 2:45 Kulisy - polski tenis Tenis 3:10 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 3:35 Zerwane więzi Talkshow